


澈荣

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 道具play 钙片宇宙背景虽然是钙片宇宙但是是没有汉澈勋荣前提的纯澈荣的平行宇宙（？）一个1为爱当1的故事（？）新年开张第一篇必须要为我的澈荣添砖加瓦！都是我瞎编的，写完感觉有点不注意个人卫生了，但是也懒得改了就【。pwp爽文不要在意细节
Kudos: 2





	澈荣

崔胜澈在到达拍摄现场之前并不知道今天到底要拍什么，也不是他经纪人没有告诉他，只是他看到是和权顺荣一起拍的，二话不说就拍板答应了，根本也没往下细看。

到了拍摄现场看到权顺荣已经简单准备好了，披着浴袍在床沿儿上坐着，托着个腮帮子快把床头柜上那一箱东西看穿了。

听到他和工作人员打招呼的声音才扭过头来冲着他笑，笑着笑着就扑上去要抱他，被崔胜澈拦腰搂住就把细长的双腿往他腰际那么一盘，稳稳的挂在了崔胜澈身上。

“哎呀，小猪沉死了，快下来快下来。”崔胜澈拍拍他的屁股跟他开玩笑，怀里的小东西才舍得把腿放下来，但还是娇气的说地上凉，非得把脚搭在崔胜澈脚面上，身体整个快要埋到崔胜澈身体里的架势和他贴着。

权顺荣哼哼唧唧的跟崔胜澈撒娇，拉着他的手到床边给他看箱子里的东西。

崔胜澈一看就知道了，这是合作的情趣玩具的公司找他们给录测评视频，也算顺便做个推广。

“想看哥哥穿这个……”权顺荣拿出来一副兔子耳夹，往崔胜澈脑袋顶上怼，长长的兔耳耷拉下来遮住崔胜澈的半张脸，柔软的绒毛蹭在脸上好像也蹭在崔胜澈心上一样，痒痒的。

“还有这个……”，他拉着崔胜澈的手去摸配套的兔子尾巴的肛塞，小小软软的一团握在手里触感极佳。他把尾巴取出来，比比划划的放到崔胜澈身后的位置，隔着轻薄的单裤轻而易举的就找到了它应该属于的位置。

也不怕周围的工作人员看到，在挺翘的屁股上缓慢的打着圈儿，嘴巴倒是贴在崔胜澈耳朵边儿上，但是音量也一点没收着，“想让哥哥……穿着这个、狠狠的操我……唔！”

话音刚落就被崔胜澈搂紧了腰带到怀里，兔子哥哥虽然已经涨红了耳朵但是还是嘴硬的威胁他，“那顺荣要做好被我操的下不来床的准备了。”

崔胜澈准备完又重新回到拍摄现场的时候，权顺荣正撅着屁股往自己腿上套渔网袜，屁股上已经套上了相同款式的蕾丝内裤。丰满的臀肉被窄小的布料挤压着，随着他的动作掀起一波肉浪，看的崔胜澈忍不住吞了口口水，靠上去用手揉捏着两块白嫩的软肉，手感和想象中的一样又弹又软。

权顺荣知道是崔胜澈，只是小小的惊呼了一下，从旁边扯过来小巧的法式文胸塞到崔胜澈手里，“哥哥帮我穿，”崔胜澈笑着应下，手从腋下伸过去把文胸覆在他的胸脯上， 权顺荣用了力气让最近很努力举铁而初见雏形的胸肌膨胀起来，但是薄薄的一层肌肉还是不能将文胸撑起来。

怀里软软的小人突然脱了力靠在崔胜澈怀里，后背不老实的在他裸露的上半身蹭过来蹭过去，感受着身后哥哥的胸肌又紧实又饱满的形状，刚刚健身没多久的小孩郁闷的低下头看看自己平坦的胸，嘴撅的都快上天了。崔胜澈刚把文胸的扣子给他系上就闹着要脱下来，“穿上又不好看为什么还要穿嘛！”

当然要穿啦，崔胜澈反驳，“不然你为什么还要穿这个蕾丝内裤？反正一会儿也要被哥哥脱下来？嗯？”权顺荣没想到崔胜澈会是这样的回答，害羞的直跺着脚往崔胜澈怀里埋，虽然这一行干久了总会有些麻木，但听到喜欢的人这样说和拍摄的时候故意说的台词还是心情不太一样，就这一句带点颜色的暗示，权顺荣就觉得被挤压在内裤里的性器有些紧绷了起来。

崔胜澈推着他走到镜子前面，从下往上捧起来乳肉拢到文胸里，这才硬挤出来一道浅浅的事业线出来，“好看呀，谁说不好看的？哥哥很喜欢顺荣的胸呀，”“可是……喜欢哥哥的胸……”，权顺荣的手缓慢的抚过崔胜澈胸前那两块，崔胜澈都快被眼神里的渴望都快要藏不住的小孩逗笑了，但想起他们今天还是有拍摄任务在身，只好正色起来色情的和权顺荣咬耳朵，“没事，一会儿让哥哥吸一吸就大了。”

结果还没来得及吸权顺荣的胸，自己的乳头就被夹上了乳夹，上面还缀着两颗粉色的跳蛋，权顺荣跃跃欲试的按开了遥控器的开关，崔胜澈半倚在床头的上半身应激的抖了一下，酥麻的快感从敏感的乳尖袭来，被乳夹夹住而导致的隐约的不适也被快感取代。

“哥哥舒服吗？”权顺荣好奇的摸了摸崔胜澈挺翘的乳头，那里已经变成了深深的粉红色，“唔……舒服。”崔胜澈拉着权顺荣的手去摸另一边，“被顺荣摸的时候更舒服。”

“那哥哥也要让顺荣舒服哦！”权顺荣取来一旁消毒好的吸乳器递到崔胜澈手里，只是听说有的孕妇乳腺堵塞的时候可能会用到吸奶器吸奶，这个东西长得有点像拔罐用的玻璃罐子，作用好像和那个也差不多，按下开关以后容器里的空气被抽了出去，原本平坦的胸乳以肉眼可见的速度胀了起来。

“好……好胀啊……”权顺荣皱着眉毛扭动着，是陌生的感觉，随着空气被抽出的更多，乳肉的颜色一点点加深，胀痛的感觉也越加明显，本来因为拍摄而故意有些矫揉造作的呻吟也变了调子，“哥哥……疼……呜呜……不要了”眼眶里都溢出泪来，心疼的崔胜澈不顾导演在旁边举着再坚持一会儿的牌子就手忙脚乱的把这个破东西卸下来扔到一边。

权顺荣娇气的很，皮肤也养的嫩，拍片的时候跪的时间久了膝盖上的淤青就好久下不去，这么一玩更是哭的上气不接下气，本来崔胜澈都生气了冷着脸指着导演的鼻子骂，说这东西你自己试过了没有就往你们台柱子身上用，还他妈再坚持一会，权顺荣受伤了你们一个也别想好过！

结果这边肉乎乎的脚丫就勾着崔胜澈的腰婆娑，沿着腹股沟一路蹭到了因为生气而略微有些萎靡的性器，一只脚踩住性器根部一只脚拨弄着囊袋，像手淫一样用脚底夹着柱身撸动，停在龟头的时候脚下的力气还加了几分，用灵活的脚趾一边踩一边缓缓的打着圈儿，成功的吸引了崔胜澈的火力，让他的注意力又回到自己的身上。

“哥哥摸摸我嘛……”权顺荣这会儿缓过劲儿来，看到为自己出头的崔胜澈觉得自己的新鲜男朋友又帅又man，之前和他告白的时候就没有做到底，现在看着因为自己的挑逗又重新硬挺起来的阴茎更是馋的不行。本来这次拍摄就是他故意安排的，就是为了一举把崔胜澈拿下，和吃不到崔胜澈相比刚才受的那点疼反倒是无足轻重了。

崔胜澈的表情因为权顺荣的撒娇也缓和了许多，带着凉意的手按揉着变得肿胀了许多的胸乳，舒服的刚才还在掉眼泪的小孩直哼哼着挺起胸脯更多的送到崔胜澈手里。“还疼不疼了？”揉了一会儿，皮肤的颜色是恢复正常了，但是被吸出来的乳肉还是肿肿的堆在胸前，看起来还真的比之前丰满了那么一些。

“哥哥再亲亲…亲亲我…就不疼了”权顺荣闭着眼睛索吻，崔胜澈亲上来以后就主动的伸出舌头纠缠着他的，崔胜澈接吻的时候喜欢闭上眼睛，权顺荣就偷偷的睁看眼睛看他，浓密的睫毛因为动情轻轻的颤抖着，扑扑簌簌的抖的权顺荣心都要跟着颤抖起来，唇舌的纠缠发出啧啧的水声，权顺荣被亲的舒服的直哼哼，手也不自觉地伸下去将两个人的性器握在一起不轻不重的撸动着。

还是崔胜澈先清醒过来想起来他们现在还是在工作不是在家，捏着弟弟腰间的软肉把快软成一滩水的权顺荣从自己身上薅下来，权顺荣眼睛雾蒙蒙了，好像被亲的有点迷糊，反应了半天才反应过来，随手拿过来一个飞机杯给崔胜澈套上了，“刚才让我试了新玩意儿，哥哥也试试这个吧？”

崔胜澈叉开腿坐着，没有被飞机杯收进去的两颗阴囊被跪趴在他身侧的权顺荣含在嘴里玩弄，粗糙的舌面裹着充实的小球在嘴里吮过来舔过去，像舔棒棒糖一样吮的崔胜澈脑子都有点发晕，甚至感觉不到被飞机杯里的硅胶紧紧挤压着的性器所带来的快感，原本伸到权顺荣后穴里给他扩张的手指也不知什么时候停了下来。“哥哥舒服吗？”权顺荣本来以为崔胜澈有点累了，自己晃着屁股前后动了一会儿发现崔胜澈还是没有动作，抬头才发现哥哥正紧紧的咬着后槽牙，好像在忍着射精的欲望，顿时就有点不开心了，把飞机杯摘了不说，嘴里的动作也因为说话停了下来。

“嗯……顺荣舔的……舒服……”崔胜澈一句话就夸的权顺荣心花怒放，柔软的舌尖伸出来一下一下的舔着湿漉漉的龟头，明显的看到崔胜澈的小腹紧绷，腰都悬空着把性器往他嘴里塞，“可是顺荣还没有舒服……”括约肌收缩着箍着崔胜澈的手指，“后面好痒……哥哥也要让我舒服呀……”

蕾丝边内裤的后沿儿被拨开勒在臀瓣上，更多的手指混着更多的润滑开拓着湿热又柔软的穴道，轻而易举就找到了权顺荣的前列腺，两根手指一齐按压着致命的敏感点，将松软的穴肉夹在指缝里交错着摩擦着，权顺荣前面硬的流水后面软的流水，整个人像刚出水的鱼一  
样趴在崔胜澈大腿上，撅着屁股被哥哥指奸，腰侧的软肉磨蹭着崔胜澈的阴茎，被龟头溢出的前列腺液染上一道道淫靡的水痕。

“胜澈……胜澈哥……要！要到了、不行……呜……好爽要……”权顺荣的呻吟一声比一声绵软，屁股也翘的高高的，被崔胜澈打了几巴掌就留下几个通红的手指印，但还是晃着屁股让快感来的更猛烈，箍着崔胜澈手指的穴道越来越紧，在一次次密集的对前列腺的抠弄中痉挛着收缩着，只是被玩了后面就干性高潮了，前面还硬梆梆的杵着崔胜澈的大腿根。

权顺荣爽的双腿都绷直了，夹着崔胜澈的手指不让出去，镜头又拉近了去拍他高潮后翕张的穴口，被崔胜澈亲着臀尖安抚着才掰开臀瓣展示给摄像机看，被捣成泡沫的润滑剂顺着穴口流出来，身体还因为高潮的余韵时不时的发着抖。

摄像机拍到想要的镜头以后就满意的离开了，这边权顺荣才终于从高潮里恢复，又黏着崔胜澈要亲要抱，嫌身上的内裤太勒要脱掉，一会儿又夸崔胜澈手上功夫好好，本来忍着不想高潮的都抵不过他的攻势。

轻薄的内裤崔胜澈三两下就给扯断了，正好刚才就看上了箱子里的一套小老虎尾巴的肛塞，就哄着权顺荣要给他换那个，看到难得的老虎花纹权顺荣二话不说就同意了，压根没想起来刚开始还吵着闹着要给崔胜澈塞兔子尾巴的事情。

小老虎的尾巴自带的按摩棒只有小拇指粗细，虽然震动已经开到了最大，但是还是难以满足权顺荣满溢的欲望。崔胜澈把他正面搂在怀里给他带老虎的毛绒耳朵，权顺荣就骑在他胯上软着嗓子叫，“不够嘛……唔，想要哥哥的……”

“想要哥哥的什么？”崔胜澈挤了一根手指进去，震动的幅度很大，没一会儿就震的他手指发麻，按着按摩棒在权顺荣的敏感点周围转了一圈权顺荣就哑着嗓子尖叫起来，等移开以后又故意在崔胜澈耳朵边娇嗔的喘着气，“不要手指嘛……要哥哥的那个嘛……”下腹轻轻的蹭着崔胜澈勃发的性器，暗示已经足够明显，但是崔胜澈这会儿怀心思也上来了，非要听权顺荣求他不可，就还是装做一副我不知道你在说什么的表情一边和权顺荣接吻一边用手指带着按摩棒在穴里缓缓的抽插着。

似有似无的快感逼的权顺荣要发疯，他不顾身后还有一根按摩棒和两根手指，捉住崔胜澈的阴茎就要往下坐，腰却被固定住，穴口刚刚接触到龟头就被抱着翻了个身压在床上，崔胜澈吸吮着他肉感十足的嘴唇，空下的手将带在他胸口的乳夹跳蛋摘下来夹到权顺荣胸口，权顺荣舒服的嘴都合不上，口水都滴滴答答的流出来，被崔胜澈用舌头抹开，从下巴到胸口都湿漉漉的一片。

“顺荣不说想要什么，哥哥怎么知道要怎么满足你呢？”崔胜澈假装抽插的动作在他腿根上动来动去，龟头顶到他的囊袋上都让上面哆哆嗦嗦的挤出来两滴黏液，“想让哥哥的……呜，阴茎……插进来、插到顺荣身体里，”权顺荣已经顾不上羞耻，也顾不上摄像机在拍，“狠狠的插进来，狠狠的操顺荣……嗯啊……好、好舒服……”

崔胜澈其实也早就忍不住了，听到自己想要的答案就用手指将穴口撑开，在老虎尾巴还插在里面的状态下顶进了饱满的龟头，得到满足的两个人同时发出了舒适的喘息。崔胜澈掰着权顺荣柔韧的大腿一点一点把自己顶的更深，每进去一点都感觉到穴道把自己咬的更紧，权顺荣的适应能力非常强，刚开始抽动的时候还撇着嘴说好胀好满哥哥慢一点，等得了意就什么都顾不上，双臂和双腿都紧紧的攀在崔胜澈的身上，一声比一声叫的还要浪。

“顺荣对哥哥的服务满意吗？”崔胜澈撑在权顺荣身体上，因为激烈的运动而滴下的汗落在权顺荣唇边，被权顺荣下意识的抿进嘴里，“舒服……好舒服、喜欢哥哥……好喜欢胜澈哥……”弟弟又伸出舌头渴求崔胜澈的亲吻，两个人粘腻的拥在一起，互相掠夺对方鼻腔里的空气，肉体的拍打声越发激烈，高潮前的时候权顺荣觉得自己快要窒息，快感像海浪一样一波接着一波的拍打着他的身体，崔胜澈也濒临爆发，手却还不知疲倦的抽动着权顺荣身体里的按摩棒，双重的快感侵袭让权顺荣尖叫着射精，他有好久没有做过，积攒的量很多，崔胜澈本来想抽出来的阴茎被他狠狠的绞紧在后穴里，直到一股股微凉的精液抵着他身体深处射出来，才颤抖着射出最后一股浊液。

“哥哥射了好多……”权顺荣摸摸自己平坦的小腹，好像看到精液是怎么填满了他的穴道一样，“那顺荣要给哥哥生小老虎吗？”崔胜澈捏着头发上带着的耳朵发夹问，“可是哥哥又不是老虎嘛……啊！”说到这里权顺荣才想起来忘记给崔胜澈带兔子尾巴的事情，遗憾的不行，还在盘算一会儿要怎么糊弄导演把道具带走，就被崔胜澈的质问问蒙了。

“顺荣为什么想要给哥哥塞那个？”崔胜澈不知道什么时候把尾巴拿在手里玩弄，毛茸茸的尾巴轻轻的扫在权顺荣的胸口，“难道怕哥哥不行？觉得哥哥硬不起来吗？”

“不是……我……”权顺荣小脸一下就红了，“因为哥哥以前也是……嗯，跟我一样嘛……”

“因为以前哥哥也是在下面，所以担心我没有办法操你？”虽然已经大概猜到了权顺荣的想法但崔胜澈还是被气笑了，看着权顺荣心虚的眼睛瞟来瞟去就是不敢看他的样子就知道自己猜对了。

“那顺荣要好好听哥哥说哦，”崔胜澈握住权顺荣的手，正色的语气让权顺荣终于敢抬头看他，一抬眼就撞进他深邃的眼神，“因为很喜欢顺荣，所以才想和顺荣做爱，而不是因为想和顺荣做爱，才答应顺荣的表白的，知道了吗？”

权顺荣眼泪汪汪的就要往崔胜澈怀里扑，结果被崔胜澈架住双腿顺势坐到腿上，不知道什么时候又硬起来的性器畅通无阻的插进了湿热的后穴，权顺荣被揉着屁股按在阴茎上起起伏伏，被做到昏过去之前只记得崔胜澈笑眯眯的对他说。

“而且顺荣这么性感，对着顺荣都硬不起来还能算是男人吗？”

导演：虽然我拍到了很多素材很爽但是你们有人记得我们是来拍测评的不是拍你们的私人性爱影像的吗？


End file.
